Arterial compliance declines with age even in healthy individuals with no overt cardiovascular disease. With age, a decrease is seen in the ability of the large and small arteries to distend in response to an increase in pressure. The age-associated reduction in arterial compliance is an independent risk factor for the development of cardiovascular disease, and is associated with a number of other pathological conditions. For example, reduced arterial compliance is also associated with both Type 1 diabetes mellitus and Type 2 diabetes mellitus. It has been reported that diabetic arteries appear to age at an accelerated rate compared to arteries of non-diabetic individuals. See, e.g., Arnett et al. (1994) Am J Epidemiol. 140:669-682; Rowe (1987) Am J Cardiol. 60:68G-71G; Cameron et al. (2003) Diabetes Car. 26(7):2133-8; Kass et al. (2001) Circulation 104:1464-1470; Avolio et al. (1983) Circulation 68:50-58; U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,863; U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,147.
There is a need in the art for methods of increasing arterial compliance, and for treating disorders associated with or resulting from reduced arterial compliance. The present invention addresses these needs.